Steamwing
Steamwing is a decepticon engine/OC that appears on Engines Tonight Engines Tonight Bio (WIP) Steamwing is basically the Transformers: Prime character, Dreadwing, in TTTE form. Fiercely loyal to Dr. Megatrain; with a strong value of honor. Apparently, the only other member of Megatrain's team that he doesn't have a problem with is Megatrain himself. However, in a recent episode; he has shown interest in switching sides. There are currently plans to have him join the ET crew. Stories of the New Railway Bio (WIP) Steamwing also appears in Stories of the New Railway as first a supporting villain in seasons 1-3; then an anti-hero in seasons 4-6; eventually becoming the series tritagonist in season 7-onwards. Like Engines Tonight, Steamwing is portrayed as being the only competent member of Dr. Megatrain's team. However, starting in season 4; his character started to develop more into an anti-hero role; being determined to take out villains like Viper, Tori & Estaban. Finally, in season 7; after being fed up with the constant failures of the decepticons; Steamwing willingly left Megatrain's ranks; and joined up with that series autobot engines. Since then, he has served as the teams brains, and brawn. A recurring plot line is that Steamwing feels that he goes to great lengths to fight for good (going so far as to risk getting himself killed) in order to make up for the years he spent as a Decepticon. Another recurring plotline involves the other characters getting annoyed with him for taking things too seriously. Friends/Enemies On Engines Tonight, Steamwing doesn't have a lot of friends due to him being the only sane one in a group of loonatics. He as also been rumored to match the strength and endurance of Leshawna. In a future episode of ET, Leshawna is revealed to have taken Steamwing prisoner; and eventually get him to switch sides to help stop Evil Leshawna. In Stories of the New Railway, Steamwing starts off with not a lot of friends too. But, that begins to change in season 4; when he gains a mutual respect for Jake and his friends. Eventually, when he quits the cons; Steamwing turns good which results in him getting a whole lot of friends. Although, sometimes his no-nonsense attitude can get him into trouble with his friends. One character he has grown particularly close to is Sarah; the youngest of the shows narrow-gauge engines. Sarah looks up to Steamwing, especially after his redemption, as something of a role-model; and the two share a bit of a father-daughter relationship; where Steamwing would always feel a need to protect Sarah if she's in trouble. Shippings On Engines Tonight, Steamwing doesn't really have a significant other. In Stories of the New Railway, Steamwing began dating a fellow Autobot named Flashpoint. There have also been hints of him having feelings for another Autobot named Surfstream. Recently; he gained the attention from Cybertronian movie-star; Moonracer. Trivia *Steamwing has two siblings, each one sharing his body-type; Skywheel, and Windracer. *Steamwing is also an incredibly skilled Yu-gi-oh duelist, like Jake, Leshawna & Gerald, his deck usually consisting of "Fabled" monsters, and usually summoning his ace "Fabled Valkyrus" on his first turn. **A recurring theme in his duels, the ones which he's the victor, is that he tends to keep a majority, if not all, of his life points when the duel is over. ***This, however, is a frequent source of frustration to the others, as it has become frequent enough that they're convinced that Steamwing is obsessed with his life points high **Steamwing is also the first known duelist to Pendulum summon in the North Shore franchise. *Like the G1 Wheeljack; Steamwing is responsible for creating the SOTNR's dinobots. *Steamwing shown to have a bunch of miscellaneous gadgets built into his systems (two tiny hands; a vacuum cleaner; egg whisk, a grappling hook; a bolo launcher; a gattling gun; a transwarp teleportation gun; etc.), a majority of these can be activated by pressing a button on his left arm. **Most other characters commented that these gadgets makes Steamwing "a walking swiss-army knife" *Since his redemption; Steamwing has sometimes found himself to be the straight-man for Gerald's random jokes and gags. Gallery Steamwing robot mode.png|Steamwing in robot mode Steamwing jet mode.jpg|Steamwing in Jet-mode Steamwing Devious.jpg|Steamwing's devilish grin Steamwing confused.jpg|What's Steamwing thinking? Steamwing sad.jpg|Aww, is Steamwing sad? Category:Fanmade characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Male characters Category:Tender Engines Category:Fourth Wall breakers